The Fairly Loud Halloween
by Crash5020
Summary: Halloween night. A night when all kids dress up as monsters and stalk the night for candy, unaware that this year a real monster returns. With this ancient evil back to enslave the earth, Timmy Turner must join together with the Loud Siblings to save the world from the threat of Nomed.
1. Chapter 1

1,000 years ago, the normally peaceful and magical Fairy World was on fire. The buildings burned as the fairies tried to escape the end of their world. Among those fairies were Timmy Turner's future GodParents, Cosmo and Wanda. Without thinking, they dived into a nearby barrel to hide.

"What do we do, Wanda?! Cosmo hysterically asked his wife. " **WHAT DO WE DO?!** "

"Calm down, Cosmo. We have to stay calm," Wanda said, trying to keep her hysterical husband calm. "Freaking out is the last thing we need to do."

Cosmo and Wanda heard a scream and looked out of the barrel where they saw a cloaked 8-foot horned creature grab a fairy. The fairy unsuccessfully tried to escape the creature's grip before eventually going limp and turning into dust.

"Cosmo, I take back what I said," said Wanda. We need to freak out, **NOW!"**

The creature quickly noticed Cosmo and Wanda and fired red laser beams out its eyes their way. The barrel exploded upon contact and Cosmo and Wanda were blown away from each other. Wanda shook off her daze and noticed the creature in front of her. Wanda screamed in terror the creature reached for her. Hearing his wife's screams, Cosmo jumped up and watched the creature grab Wanda.

"Wanda! No!" Cosmo shouted.

Without hesitation, Cosmo grabbed his wand and charged towards the creature, determined to save her.

Dimmesdale Elementary School, Present Day…

Timmy Turner excitedly ran out of school with his best friends Chester and AJ. Not only did he get through another day of school, tonight was also Halloween and he couldn't wait for all the candy he would get.

"Finally, school's over. Now we can plan for Halloween," said the excited 10-year old. "What costumes should we wear guys?"

"Actually, Timmy… I can't go trick-or-treating this year," said AJ.

"What?!" Timmy exclaimed. "Why not?"

"I've been requested to cut the ribbon at the opening of the new National Museum of Science," AJ explained.

"Oh. Well, I guess it's just you and me, Chester," said Timmy.

"I can't go trick-or-treating this year either," said Chester. "My dad got caught without his bag today, so I got to get back home immediately and defend our home from the angry mobs today."

As if on cue, a paper bag with eye holes cut in it, landed in front of them.

"Isn't that your dad's bag?" asked Timmy.

Chester gasped as he realized that something must have happened to his dad.

"I'm coming dad!" Chester declared before he ran home.

Suddenly, a limo drove up to Timmy and AJ and a butler stepped out of it.

"Mister AJ, the curator of the National Museum of Science has sent you a limo so you wouldn't miss the ribbon cutting," the butler said as he opened the back door.

"Well, have fun trick-or-treating, Timmy," AJ said before climbing into the limo.

The limo drove off and Cosmo and Wanda approached Timmy as squirrels.

"Don't worry, sport. You can go trick-or-treating with Chloe." said Wanda.

"Ok, 1) If I did that, people will think something romantic may happen and 2) She had to go out of town to visit her sick grandmother," said Timmy.

"Well, you can always wish for a friend," Cosmo suggested.

Timmy was then hit with flashbacks about the last time he made that wish. He had suffered through a thoroughly creepy experience back then and just thinking about it was enough to send a shiver down his spine. Timmy decided to get back on subject and sadly muttered, "I guess I'm going alone this year."

Meanwhile, in Royal Woods, Michigan, Lincoln Loud was in his room marking the neighborhood map. Lincoln finished his task and said, "Halloween is tonight and that means one thing… lots and lots of candy. But not everyone in the neighborhood gives out candy on Halloween. Mrs. Kane is a dentist so she gives out tooth brushes and explains the dangers of eating too much candy, Mr. Gee gives us turnips and last year Mr. Sorkin gave me and Clyde a rock. So this year, Clyde and did some investigating to find out which house actually gives out candy. Thanks to that, I was able to make the Lincoln Loud patented candy guaranteed Halloween map. I devised a route to make sure we hit all the candy houses and avoid the non-candy houses in record time. As soon as Clyde gets here, I'll relay the plan to him."

Lincoln then heard a knock on his door and opened it, where he found his older sister, Leni, standing on the other side.

"Hey Lincoln, I got your mail for you. It's from a Tummy Tinner," Leni said as she handed the envelope to Lincoln.

"It's Timmy Turner," Lincoln corrected.

"Oh. Who's Timmy?" asked Leni.

"He's my pen pal," Lincoln answered.

"Pen pal?" asked the confused 16-year old. "Is Timmy a pen?"

"No, a pen pal is a person who lives somewhere else and you stay in contact with them by writing them letters," Lincoln explained.

"You write to a pen that lives somewhere else?" asked Leni. "I didn't know pens could get mail."

The annoyed 11-year smacked his forehead and explained, "No, Timmy's not a pen, Leni. He's a kid."

"Oh… Hey I just realized that Timmy rhymes with Leni. You should tell him that," said Leni.

"Will do," said Lincoln.

Leni took her leave and suddenly tripped over her feet.

"Keep your eyes open!" said Lincoln.

Lincoln looked at the letter and said, "If you're wondering when I started writing to a pen pal, it all started last month. My teacher gave it us as an assignment to learn more about the world. Of course, with today's technological advances, we wanted to use our computers and stuff instead of writing letters, so Mrs. Johnson told us to prove that we actually are writing, we would have to bring an actual envelope from our pen pal to class. Though, I found a solution to that.

The first letter I wrote to Timmy was my 5020 video chat account and a few days later, we talked. He seemed like a pretty cool kid and we both agreed to write each other while video chatting. Though because of that, the letters usually have information we were already told."

Lincoln then heard the doorbell and rushed down the steps. Lincoln opened the front door and said, "Hey, Clyde. Nice pirate costume."

"Thanks," said Clyde. "I think it gives me an air of toughness."

Clyde noticed the letter Lincoln's holding and asked, "Got a new letter from your pen pal?"

"Yeah, I better tell him I got it," Lincoln said as they walked to the family computer.

Meanwhile, back in Dimmesdale, the dejected Timmy walked into his room before Cosmo and Wanda poofed in front of him. Timmy noticed that Cosmo was wearing his clothes and asked him why.

"I'm going trick-or-treating as someone who looks like they'll goes go alone," said Cosmo.

Timmy and Wanda shot a disapproving look Cosmo's way, causing him to wonder why. Timmy then heard his computer beep several times and walked over it to find that he had an incoming video chat. Timmy logged into his 5020 account and a window showing Lincoln popped up.

"Hey, Lincoln. What's up?" asked Timmy.

"I was just calling to let you know that I got your letter," said Lincoln.

Timmy noticed Lincoln's living room was heavily decorated with Halloween decorations and quipped, "You guys must really love Halloween."

"Oh that? My sister Lori is having a Halloween party tonight," Lincoln explained.

"I wish I could go to a Halloween party," said Timmy. "But I never get invited… at least without some help."

"Well, I'm not going to be here though. Me and Clyde are going to trick-or-treating together," said Lincoln.

Hearing Lincoln going trick-or-treating with a friend reminded Timmy that he has no one to go with, sending him into a state of depression. Lincoln noticed the depressed look on Timmy's face and asked what was wrong.

"My friends bailed on me, so I have no one to go trick-or-treating with," Timmy explained.

Timmy then got an idea and asked, "Hey, can I got trick-or-treating with you guys?"

"Well, that sounds great, but don't you live in another city? I don't know how you could get here in time for tonight," said Lincoln.

"Don't worry. I can make it," Timmy said confidently.

"Well, in that case, see you soon," said Lincoln.

Timmy terminated the connection and turned to Cosmo and Wanda.

"Alright guys, I need to find a costume before we poof to Lincoln's house," said Timmy.

"Isn't that the boy who has ten sisters?" asked Wanda.

"Yes, Wanda. The Loud House has 1 boy and 10 girls and Lincoln wouldn't trade it for the world," said a slightly annoyed Timmy. "Now let's find me a costume!"

"Well you could always go as Nomed," Cosmo suggested.

Wanda immediately covered Cosmo's mouth and flashed a suspicious smile.

"Who's Nomed?" asked Timmy.

"No one!" Wanda said, starting to sweat. "Who's Nomed? Is that some kind of deodorant or something?"

Wanda's suspicious behavior only made Timmy more curious and repeated his question.

"Seriously, I have no idea," said Wanda.

"I wish you'd tell me who Nomed is!" Timmy demanded.

Wanda knew she couldn't resist a wish and gave in.

"Dang it! Okay, Okay, I'll tell you," said Wanda. "A long time ago, there was this creature named Nomed that attacked Fairy World. We don't know what it wanted except that it wanted to drain our magic. Every Fairy it drained ended up turning to dust. Cosmo and I ran for our lives but I was eventually cornered. Nomed was about to drain me of my magic but Cosmo swooped in and tackled me out of the way before he fought Nomed.

"How bad was that defeat?" asked Timmy.

"Actually… Cosmo was winning," said Wanda.

"Wait, what?!" Timmy exclaimed.

Timmy couldn't believe what he heard. It was hard for him to believe that Cosmo would have had the upper hand against a creature that other fairies were afraid of.

"Cosmo was winning?!" asked Timmy.

"That's right. Nomed was no match for me," Cosmo said proudly.

Wanda leaned over to Timmy's right ear and whispered, "It was really his blunders and stupidity that gave him a fighting chance."

"That makes sense," Timmy said with a nod.

"When Nomed was weakened enough, The Fairy Sages sealed Nomed away forever," Wanda continued.

"Fairy Sages?" asked Timmy.

"They're the oldest and most powerful fairies in existence," Wanda explained.

"Where were these guys every time there was trouble?" asked Timmy.

"No one has seen them ever since they sealed Nomed away." Wand answered.

"Huh. Well, I guess it's a good thing Nomed isn't around now," said Timmy.

"If he was he would have to deal with me," said Cosmo. "No one will drain the magic of Fairies while Cosmo T. Kirk is around."

"Anyway… back to finding me a costume," said Timmy said with a chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening in Fairy World, two young fairies, named Bill and Cassie, explored a cavern.

"I don't know if we should be here, Bill," said the nervous Cassie.

The dark and murky cave was enough to scare any child, but Bill wasn't fazed.

"Oh, come on Cassie," Bill said in a nonchalant tone. "It's not Halloween if we don't wander through a dark and spooky cave."

"Where did you hear that?" asked Cassie.

"I made it up," Bill chuckled.

The two wandered deeper into the cave and suddenly Cassie felt a chill in the air. Before she could voice her discomfort, they soon came across a demonic looking statue.

"That's weird. Who would put a statue in a cave?" Bill wondered aloud.

"That statue looks familiar," said Cassie.

Cassie continued to stare at the statue and her face went white when she realized who the statue reminded her of.

"That statue looks like Nomed!" Cassie pointed out.

"Who?" asked Bill.

"Don't you listen in class? Nomed was that scary monster that attacked Fairy World a long, long time ago!" Cassie explained

"Oh… that magic sucky thing," Bill replied.

Bill flew up to the statue and stabbed his wand into it.

"What are you doing?" asked Cassie.

"Just having some fun," said Bill. "I bet if this was the real Nomed, he'd drain my wand of its magic."

Bill laughed at the thought until the statue began to glow.

"What's happening?" asked a scared Cassie.

The statue immediately gained color and let out a bloodcurdling roar.

"It's Nomed!" Cassie screamed.

Nomed grabbed the two fairies and drained them of their magic, turning them into dust. Nomed then proceeded to walk out of the cave and set his sights on The Big Wand.

Meanwhile, at the Loud House, Lori walked around the house with a clipboard, checking off the objectives on her list.

"Leni, are you finished with your preparations?" asked Lori.

"Prep-arasions?" said a confused Leni.

Lori sighed and asked, "Are the costumes ready?"

"Oh, yeah, they're ready," said Leni.

"Luna, you got the music?" asked Lori.

"I got it, man!" Luna said before playing a power chord.

"Luan, entertainment?" asked Lori.

"I'm all set. Watch," said Luan.

Luan grabbed Mr. Coconuts and asked it, "Hey Mr. Coconuts, why didn't the skeleton want to go to school?"

"Because his heart wasn't in it," Mr. Coconuts answered.

Luan busted out laughing and Lori continued down the list.

"Lynn, activities," Lori called out.

Lynn rolled into the living room on her scooter and said, "Good to go!"

"Lucy!" Lori called out.

"Done."

Lori screamed and turned around to find Lucy behind her.

"I finished putting the decorations I picked out up," said Lucy.

"Lola and Lana," Lori called out.

Lola and Lana ran up to Lori, each with a different bag of candy.

"We're going with Jelly Beans!" yelled Lola.

"No, we're going with Rock Candy!" Yelled Lana.

The two started shouting at each, back and forth, until a slightly annoyed Lori grabbed both the bags and said, "We'll use both. Lisa!"

Lisa walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of punch and said, "The punch is ready."

"Great," said Lori. "Wait a minute…"

Lori poured some of the punch into Cliff's bowl and let Cliff drink some. Cliff immediately shrunk to the size of a pin and Lori said, "Make a some punch that doesn't have your crazy experiments in it and get a cure for Cliff."

Lisa walked back to the kitchen, mumbling, "What's a scientist got to do try to make a breakthrough in this house?"

As Lori checked off the final checkbox, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda poofed outside of the front door, ready to go trick-or-treating.

"Okay guys, remember, you guys are just kids in fairy costumes," Timmy instructed. "So no floating and no magic unless I say so or unless there's an emergency."

"You got it, Timmy," said Cosmo.

"Then why are you floating?" Timmy pointed out.

Wanda pulled Cosmo to the ground and Timmy rang the doorbell. Lori opened the door and asked, "Who are you?"

"Name's Timmy and these are my normal, not in any way magical, friends Cosmo and Wanda," said Timmy. "We're here to see Lincoln."

"Lincoln! There's someone at the door for you!" Lori shouted.

Lincoln and Clyde ran downstairs and were stunned to see Timmy.

"Wow, Timmy. You weren't kidding when you said you'd be here," said Lincoln. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Uhm… magic," said Timmy.

Lisa walked by with a new bowl of punch and said, "There's no such thing as magic."

"There isn't? Then how can I fl…"

Wanda kept Cosmo from blowing their cover and said, "Well actually, little girl, magic does in fact exist."

"I don't think so," Lisa said as she adjusted her glasses. "The closest thing to magic being real is when it is an explanation to science that we have yet to understand."

Annoyed by Lisa's refusal to believe in magic, Wanda raised her wand and was about to wave it before Timmy stopped her.

"Who are these guys?" asked Lincoln.

"These are my friends, Cosmo and Wanda," said Timmy.

"I thought you said your friends bailed on you," said the confused 11-year old.

"Um, these guys were free at the last second but I already promised to get here so I hope you don't mind them tagging along," Timmy explained. "By the way, nice Ace Savvy costume."

"Thanks," said Lincoln. "Nice, Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder costume."

"You know, you look exactly like Cleft," Clyde pointed out. "It's almost as if you were twins."

"What a coincidence. Let's change the subject," said Timmy. "Are we ready to go trick-or-treating?"

"Yep, I got the route planned out," Lincoln said as showed Timmy the neighborhood map. "It's the Lincoln Loud patented candy guaranteed Halloween map. With this we're a 100% guaranteed to hit all the houses with candy and avoid those that don't."

"Then let's go!" said Timmy, excited to start trick-or-treating.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night at the Fairy Academy, Jorgen watched his fairy troops complete their drills. As he wondered if he should make them harder, Binky flew up to him with a book in hand.

"Jorgen, I was just looking over the Emergency Procedure Manual and I just realized that we don't have a procedure for if something happens to The Big Wand," said Binky.

"There's no need to be worried about The Big Wand, Binky," said Jorgen. "Nothing can ever happens to The Big Wand."

"What about when Mr. Crocker got here and shot it down?" Binky pointed out.

"Uh…" Jorgen muttered

"Or the time when it didn't work because Mr. Crocker stopped believing in Fairies?" asked Binky.

"Well…" said Jorgen

"Or the time Foop took it out?" Binky brought up. "Or the time…"

"ENOUGH!" Jorgen shouted as he jerked Binky up to his face. "We learned that it wasn't safe to leave The Big Wand unguarded. So now we have a squad watching it 24/7. Nothing will happen to The Big Wand ever again."

Ad if on cue, a fairy cadet flew up to Jorgen and frantically reported, "Jorgen, something's climbing The Big Wand!"

"What?!" Jorgen exclaimed.

Jorgen poofed up a pair of binoculars and looked towards The Big Wand, where he spotted something climbing it. Something he didn't expect to see ever again. Something that scared even him.

"It's Nomed!" Jorgen exclaimed. "Cadet gather all the troops and prep them for battle!"

"Yes sir," the cadet said with a salute.

The cadet flew off and Jorgen turned to Binky.

"Binky sound the alarms!" Jorgen instructed.

"What about you?" asked Binky.

"I'm heading into action!" Jorgen exclaimed.

Jorgen poofed up his jet pack, straped it on and flew to The Big Wand. As he flew towards it, Nomed reached the top of The Big Wand and placed his hand on the star draining the magic out of it. The massive amount of magic contained in the big wand not only restored his powers that was lost when he was sealed away, it also transformed him from a demonic horned creature to a handsome pale young man. The star of The Big Wand crumbled away and every fairy, including Jorgen, lost access to their magic and dropped to the ground. Jorgen grabbed his wand and aimed it at restored Nemod, but it soon wilted, rendering it useless.

"Finally, I have returned to my true form," said Nomed. "Now, it's time for me to rebuild my kingdom."

Nomed flew to the Rainbow Bridge connected to Earth and admired the planet below.

"I'll start there," Nomed said with a evil chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

Back on Earth, Timmy, Lincoln, Clyde, Cosmo and Wanda went from house to house, collecting candy.

"This is great! We've been getting nothing but candy! Usually I would run into a dentist or some health nut by now," said the delighted 10-year old. "The Lincoln Loud patented candy guaranteed Halloween map is great!"

"I aim to please," said Lincoln. "Anything to avoid what happened last year."

"Yeah. Did Lincoln tell you that last year someone gave us a rock?" asked Clyde.

"No. But I have a question, why do you have two bags for your candy labeled Clyde and Lori?" asked Timmy.

"I'm giving half my candy to Lori," Clyde said with hearts in his eyes.

Confused, Timmy leaned over to Lincoln and asked, "Didn't you tell me that Lori has a boyfriend?"

Lincoln gave him a nonchalant shrug as a group of kids ran past them, screaming.

"What was that about?" asked Lincoln.

Suddenly, a group of Skeletal Vampire Bats flew over them and chased after the kids.

"Wow, that's a cool Halloween scare," said Clyde.

Suddenly, the group felt a chill go up their spines as the heard someone say "I ike to think so myself."

They nervously turned around and were surprised to find Nomed standing behind them.

"How perfect is it that I would return on Halloween Night?" Nomed chuckled.

Nomed then noticed Cosmo and said, "We meet again, green fairy."

"You know this guy, Cosmo?" asked Timmy.

"I know a lot of people," Cosmo answered. "But I don't think I know this guy."

"Perhaps I should reintroduce myself then," said Nomed. "My name is Nomed. A pleasure to meet you again."

Timmy noticed Cosmo and Wanda's faces lose all color. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

"NOMED?!" Cosmo and Wanda shouted in synch.

"That's not possible. You're supposed to be sealed away," said Wanda, fearful of what's to come.

"I was, but now I'm back," Nomed said with a shrug. "I should've thanked the idiotic fairy before I turned him to dust."

A child in a werewolf costume approached Nomed and yelled, "Trick-or-Treat!"

"A werewolf costume, huh. Tell me child, how would you like to be a real werewolf?" Nomed asked.

Nomed placed his hand on the child's head, causing the child to turn into a real werewolf. Lincoln and Cylde were speechless. They were both amazed and scared at the same time. The werewolf then turned its attention towards them and let out a bloodcurdling roar.

"Go crazy," Nomed instructed.

The werewolf charged towards then, prompting Timmy to shout, "Cosmo! Wanda! I wish we were back at Lincoln's house!"

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands but instead of safely poofing them to safety, they instead wilted.

"Something's wrong! We can't use our magic!" Wanda exclaimed.

"In that case… RUN!" Timmy shouted.

They ran down the street with the werewolf close behind. The group soon turned at a corner and jumped into a nearby bush to hide. Unaware of what the just did, the werewolf ran past the bush and continued to run into the distance. With the wolf gone, they poked their heads out of the bush to make sure nothing else was headed their way.

"Timmy, what's going on?" asked Lincoln, trying his best to stay calm.

"I have no idea," said Timmy.

"So you have no idea why everyone are actual monsters?" asked Clyde.

"But only one person was turned into a monster," said Timmy.

Clyde turned Timmy's head to the left and he was shocked to find a group of monsters rampaging through the neighborhood.

"Oh, snap," Timmy fearfully muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the Loud House, Lori's Halloween party was in full swing. Rita and Lynn Sr. walked into the living room, with bowls of candy, and approached Lori, who was busy dancing with Bobby.

"Lori, is Lincoln back yet?" asked Rita.

"No and he probably won't be back for a while," Lori answered.

As if on cue, Timmy, Lincoln, Clyde, Cosmo and Wanda rushed through the front door and slammed the door behind them.

"I think we lost them," said Timmy, trying to catch his breath.

Lynn noticed how worn out the group was and asked, "Why are you guys so sweaty? Have you guys been doing your own Halloween sports run without me?"

"No! There's monsters outside!" said Lincoln, terrified by what he saw.

"It's Halloween, Lincoln, of course people are dressed as monsters," said Lori in a condescending tone.

"No, I mean actual, real, snarling, horrifying monsters!" Lincoln yelled. "They were big, terrifying and very, very real!"

"Real monsters?!" Leni exclaimed. "Oh no, I'm in trouble!"

"Why are you in trouble?" asked Luna.

"Because monsters always go after the prettiest girl first," Leni explained.

"Hey, hold on! If that's the case, then the monsters would come after me first," said Lola.

Lori, still not believing Lincoln's claims, tried to defuse the situation before it would cause a panic.

"There's no monsters guys," said Lori. "This is obviously some attempt to scare us."

Suddenly, the front door was blown open, throwing those in the vicinity of the door across the living room. Lincoln and Lori looked up and found Nomed standing in the doorway.

"Now do you believe me?" asked Lincoln.

Lori nervously nodded her head as Nomed entered their home. He set his sights on Lori and shot an energy beam at her. Lori was too scared to move, but she was suddenly pushed out of the way. She turned around and watched Bobby take the lit that was meant for her and was horrified to watch him transform into a humanoid spider. Bobby reached for Lori, but she was once again pushed out of the way, this time by Clyde. Bobby grabbed Clyde and bit him on the arm, transforming him into a bloodthirsty pirate, much to Lincoln's horror.

"Hey, no one hurts Clyde and Bobby on my watch!" Lynn Sr. yelled at Nomed. "I demand that you change them back and leave right now."

Nomed turned to Lynn Sr. and fired an energy beam at him and Rita. As Nomed turned more people into monsters, Lincoln grabbed Lily and shouted, "Everybody to my room, NOW!"

The Loud Siblings, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda ran up the stairs and into Lincoln's room. They then proceeded to barricade the door with everything in there.

"Lincoln, who the heck was that guy?!" Lori exclaimed.

"I don't know! But right now we need to get out of here!" Lincoln said, trying to keep his sisters calm. "Luan, do you have your prop rope?"

Luan pulled out some rope and said, "I rope you have an idea."

Luan laughed at her joke and Timmy asked, "What is your plan, Lincoln?"

"We're going to escape through my window and get some help," Lincoln explained.

Lana looked out Lincoln's window and said, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Lincoln looked out the window along with the others and was shocked to find monsters gathering around the house.

"They've got us surrounded! There's no way we can escape!" Lincoln yelled.

Lincoln could no longer stay calm. There was no way that he and his family could escape from Nomed's forces. Soon there was pounding on Lincoln's door causing everyone to huddle up in fear.

"It looks like we're at the end of our rope," Luan said as she held up her rope.

"Really?" Lori asked in annoyed tone.

Lori found it hard to believe that Luan would joke in their current situation.

"If I'm going out, I'm going out on a joke," said Luan.

"You do realize they're going to kill us, right? They're going to turn us into whatever they are," Lisa cried. "I'm so scared, I'm contradicting previous statements!"

"I can't turn into one of them! My dresses won't fit anymore and I'll lose my beauty," Leni whined.

"I'm the one who should worry about losing her beauty! I won't be able to win anymore pageants if I look like them," Lola whined.

"Meh, I don't think becoming a monster would hurt me in any way," said Lana.

"That's because you practically are a monster!" said Lola.

"Am not!" Lana shouted.

"Are too!" Lola shouted back.

"Am not!" Lana shouted again.

"Are too!" Lola shouted back.

"I never thought I would be scared to become one of my brethren," said Lucy.

"Wanda, isn't there anything you can do?!" asked Timmy.

"We don't have any magic!" said Wanda, unable to stay calm.

"Isn't there some emergency protocols or something?!" asked Timmy. "You guys can have all these rules that stop a lot of things but you don't have any emergencies protocols or something!?

Wanda took a moment to think until she remembered that she did have something for emergencies. Wanda pulled a wand from out of her pocket and Timmy asked, "What's that?"

"It's an emergency wand. It's only good for one wish," Wanda explained.

A piece of Lincoln's door was punched off the hinge prompting Timmy to shout, "Use it! Get us out here! I WISH WE WERE AT FAIRY WORLD!"

Wanda waved her emergency wand and poofed everyone to Fairy World.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are we?" asked Lincoln.

Lincoln and his sisters looked around, confused by what just happened. Luna looked down and was shocked to find what they were standing on.

"Are we standing on a cloud," asked a thoroughly confused Luna.

Leni walked to the edge of the cloud and she saw something that was crazier than clothing from the 70s

"Uh, guys, you need to see this?" said Leni.

The rest of the Loud Siblings walked to the edge of the cloud and were shocked to find the planet Earth below them.

"Are we off world?!" asked Lynn. "This so cool!"

"Well, at least we don't need to worry about space," Luan chuckled.

"I wish I had my axe. I could have been the first rocker to rock off world," said Luna.

As Luna imagined herself rocking out in space, Lisa was skeptical that they were off world.

"Hold on," said Lisa. "We can't be off Earth. Earth is only planet in our solar system that can support human life."

"Technically, Fairy World isn't a planet," said Cosmo. "It's more of a magical realm."

"There's no such thing as magic," said Lisa.

"Then how do you explain how we got there?" asked Timmy with knowing smirk.

Obviously you guys used some sort of teleportation device," Lisa answered.

"That's… a pretty good explanation," said Timmy. "But how do you explain everything that happened at your house?"

"Some new virus," said Lisa.

"Nemod shot an energy beam at everyone!" Timmy pointed out.

"Invisible laser gun that mutates whoever it touches," said Lisa.

"Timmy, we don't have time for this!" Wanda intervened. "We need to find Jorgen."

"Right," said Timmy.

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda led the Loud Siblings around Fairy World and noticed all the depowered fairies sitting down depressed.

"What is this place?" asked Lori.

"We're at a place where all the fairies live," Cosmo answered.

"Aw, I should have grabbed my fairy dress," Leni said in a disappointed tone.

"You have a fairy dress?" asked Timmy.

"She has a dress for all occasions," said Lincoln.

Suddenly, they noticed a giant shadow loom over them. They looked ahead and found an angry Jorgen standing in front of them.

" **TURNER!** " Jorgen roared. "What is the meaning of this?! You've brought earthlings to Fairy World!"

"Fairy World? Are we at an amusement park? Are you the buff guide?" asked an excited Leni.

"…Who is this ditz?" asked the annoyed Jorgen.

"What's a ditz?" asked Leni.

"Listen, mister, don't get mad at Timmy. He saved us from a bad situation," said Lincoln. "Though to be honest, that's the only thing I understand tonight. Other than that, I'm confused about all the stuff that's happened tonight."

Jorgen sighed and realized that he couldn't hide the existence of fairies and other magical creatures at this point.

"Listen puny humans, me and every other puny being you see here are fairies," said Jorgen.

"Wait a minute," said Lola. "Are you trying to tell us that you and everyone else here are wish fulfilling fairies? Fairies are real?"

"That is right," said Jorgen.

"Uh huh. I'm going to need some proof," said a doubtful 6-year old.

"Well, I would by poofing up a muzzle, but unfortunately The Big Wand was drained by Nomed. We have no magic," Jorgen explained.

"Pretty convenient excuse," said Lola.

"Well, we were transported here by a wand, so his story isn't that crazy," said Luna.

"So we're going to blame what happened to my Bobby, our parents, Clyde and everyone else we know on fairies?" Lori asked, trying to make sense of the situation.

"That wasn't us," said Jorgen. "It was most likely Nomed that did whatever you're talking about."

"Okay, let's start from the beginning, so we can bring everyone up to speed," said Timmy. "So, 1000 years ago, some horrifying creature named Nomed attacked Fairy World and tried to drain the magic out of all the fairies. But, thanks to some incredible luck, Cosmo was able to weaken Nomed enough for the Fairy Sages to seal him away. Then somehow, Nomed was able to return and drain the source of all Fairy Magic, The Big Wand. He then came to Royal Woods and started turning everyone into monsters, including Clyde, Bobby and Lincoln's parents and is probably going to do that to the entire world."

"That's about the size of it," said Cosmo.

"There's only one thing we can do then, we need to find the Fairy Sages and get them to help us," Timmy declared.

"But no one has seen the Fairy Sages since they sealed Nomed away," said Wanda. "We don't know where they are and have no way to find them."

"Yeah, all I have about them is this thank you note with a drawing on the back," Cosmo said as he pulled a note out of his pocket.

Timmy snatched the note from Cosmo and examined the back of it. To his surprise it wasn't just a drawing.

"Cosmo, this isn't just a drawing!" Timmy snapped. "It's is a map!"

"It must lead to the Fairy Sages," said Wanda, her face glowing with hope.

"Great, now we know where they're at," said Timmy. "Let's go."

Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda started to walk off, but were soon stopped by Lori.

"Hold it. I don't understand what's going on here, but if involves finding a way to help Bobby and our parents and even Clyde, then we're coming with you," said Lori.

"Are you guys sure? This could be dangerous," said Timmy.

"We're not going to let some weird guy turn our parents into monsters and get away with it!" Lynn declared.

"Right. The Loud Family isn't going to take this lying down," said Lincoln. "So if there's any way to stop him, then we want to be involved."

"Yeah!" said the rest of The Loud Siblings.

"Alright then, let's go," said Timmy.

They walked out of the town and headed into the nearby forest. As they pressed forward, Timmy looked at the map and said, "First we need to head to the trophy toilet."

"Trophy Toilet? Is it some kind of prized toilet? Did it win a toilet contest?" asked Leni.

"Yeesh, the girl could possibly be as dumb as Cosmo," Timmy thought to himself.

Timmy looked at Cosmo, who was showing Wanda his new ball.

"That's a beehive, Cosmo," Wanda corrected.

Suddenly, the bees flew out of the nest and started stinging Cosmo for messing with their hive.

"She may not be lethally stupid though," Timmy added.

The group pressed on through the forest and eventually came across something that Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda recognized.

"It's Super Toilet!" said Timmy.

Cosmo screamed at the sight of his old foe and ducked behind Wanda.

"So much clogging," Cosmo fearfully muttered.

"What's so super about it?" asked Lori.

"Maybe it takes super…"

Lola, not wanting to Luan to finish that joke, shouted, "Don't you dare finish that joke, Luan!"

Timmy looked around and noticed a locked gate. Timmy walked up to the gate and said, "I wish I had the key to this gate."

"We don't have any magic, sport," Wanda reminded Timmy.

"Oh yeah…" Timmy muttered in a disappointed tone.

Timmy noticed a note on the gate and read aloud, "If you want to get through this gate then you must conquer Super Toilet's infamous clogging."

"I got this," Lana said as she pulled out Big Bertha.

Lana jumped on top the toilet bowl and jumped into Super Toilet. After hearing nothing but the sounds of a plunger at work, the group watched Lana climb out of the toilet before it flushed. Lana handed the key to Timmy, who then inserted it into the lock of the gate stopping their progress. Timmy unlocked the gate and opened it, allowing them to continue forward.

"Remind me to call her if I have any plumbing issues," Timmy said to Lincoln.


	7. Chapter 7

The group pressed on and soon found themselves in front of a cliff wall.

"I don't get it," said Timmy. "The map said that they're supposed to be here."

Unconvinced that they're at a dead end, Lisa walked up to the cliff wall, placed her hand on it and moved it around the wall. She stopped and pushed her hand forward on the part it was on, causing a doorway to be revealed. The group walked through the doorway and soon found themselves in a dark cavern.

"Ugh. This place smells," Lola complained, covering her nose.

The door closed behind them and the room lit up, where the group finds themselves surrounded by four men in green, red, blue and purple robes.

"Who are these guys?" asked Lincoln.

"They're the Fairy Sages," Wanda answered.

"Why have you approached us?" asked the Green Sage.

"Well, you see Sage #1, Nomed has returned and is turning people on Earth into monsters," Timmy explained.

"So, he has returned," said the Purple Sage. "I feared that this would happen."

"So, we were just wondering if you could go down there and take him out again," said Timmy.

"We cannot confront Nomed," said the Blue Sage.

"Why not?!" Lola screeched.

"Because we are not allowed to interfere with the problems of other worlds," the Red Sage explained.

"But he's not our problem!" Leni argued. "He's not our problem right?"

"No, Leni, he's not," said Lori.

"We're sorry, kids, but Da Rules are Da Rules," said The Green Sage.

"That's whack, man," said Luna complained, stomping her foot.

"Welcome to my world," said Timmy.

"But you can't just let Nomed do whatever he wants," said Wanda.

"That is true," said The Blue Sage. "That is why we are going to transfer some of our magical powers to you all."

The Sages blasted the group with magical waves, granting them new powers.

"What just happened?" asked Lana.

"We just transferred some our power to you all," the Red Sage answered.

"You we mean we have magic?" asked Timmy.

The Sages nodded their heads and a confused Leni said, "But I don't feel any different."

"Try to imagine something," said the Purple Sage.

"Like what?" asked Leni.

"Try to imagine anything you desire," said The Purple Sage.

Leni closed her eyes and imagined something she desired. Suddenly, a fancy dress poofed in front of her, much to her delight.

"Oh my God! I always wanted this dress!" Leni squeed.

"Let me try," said Luna.

A guitar materialized in Luna's hands and she played a power chord. Lily then took her diaper off and threw it at the wall, exploding on impact.

"Even Lily has magic now," Lincoln pointed out.

Then, to Lincoln's surprise and absolute terror, Lucy suddenly walked through him.

"I'm now one with my ghostly friends," said Lucy.

While her sisters were excited with their new magical abilities, Lisa wasn't as enthusiastic.

"This isn't right…" Lisa muttered. "Every irrational thing that's been happening tonight is disproving the foundations of science. Have I been wrong this whole time. Is science, dare I say it… really a farce?!"

Lincoln walked up to Lisa and said, "Lisa, I know that science is your life. But right now our parents and the world is in danger and we're going to need your help to stop it. So how about for one night, you accept magic and help us save our parents?"

A look of determination appeared on Lisa's face and she said, "You're right, Lincoln. For once there's something more important than science at stake."

The Green Sage then approached Timmy and gave him a wand.

"What's this?" asked Timmy.

"It's called the Sage Wand," the Green Sage answered. "Use it and victory will be yours."

"Okay. Thanks," said Timmy.

Timmy turned towards the others, stretched his hand out towards them and asked, "So is everybody ready to head into the final battle and kick Nomed's butt?"

Wanda placed her hand over Timmy's and said, "I'm ready, sport."

Cosmo did the same and added, "I beat Nomed once and I can do it again."

Lincoln and his sisters placed their hands over theirs and Lincoln said, "I'm ready to save the day."

"Nomed won't know what hit him," said Lori.

"We're going to hit him, silly," said Leni.

"We're going to bring him down hard," said Luna.

"We're defiantly not going to bring him down soft," Luan chuckled.

"He's going to be shocked when he sees my new magical wrestling skills," said Lynn.

"It's against my principle to join in this uplifting hands in, but I'll do it anyway," said Lucy.

"I'll show him what happens when he gets on my bad side," said Lola.

"He better not have hurt Izzy," said Lana.

"Tonight, I'm all for magic," said Lisa.

The group notices that Lily is reaching up to put her hand in and they lower they're hands. Lily places her hand in and said, "Poo poo."


	8. Chapter 8

Back at Royal Woods, a parade dedicated to Nomed was in progress. Nomed was sitting on the main float and waved to the cheering monsters.

"It's good to be the king," said Nomed.

Suddenly, he was then knocked off of his float and landed in front of the crowd. Nomed looked back at the float and was surprised that Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and the Loud Siblings standing on his float.

"I'm surprised you all came back," said Nomed.

"Listen, Nomed, mess with our parents, Bobby and my best friend, you better believe we came back!" said Lincoln.

"Well, it was a mistake," said Nomed. "Now you'll be part of my monster army."

An army of monsters gathered around the float, surrounding our heroes.

"Let's do this!" said a confident Timmy.

Lori started the assault by pulling out her phone and she started texting. The words from her texts flew out of the screen and pelted the monsters in the crowd. Leni then jumped in front of a group of monsters and poofed up some yarn. Leni then lassoed the monsters with the yarn and quickly designed clothes that incapacitated them.

"Hm, I think I should have used more blue," Leni noted.

Luna then poofed her guitar and strummed it, creating a shockwave that blew part of the crowd away.

"Thank you Royal Woods!" Luna shouted.

Another group of monsters charged towards Luna, but were stopped by Luan jumping in front of them.

"Hey, why did the monsters scream on Halloween night?" asked Luan.

The monsters stared at each other, confused by her setup and Luan poofed up a giant lollipop.

"Because they were sucker punched!" said Luan.

Luan laughed as she knocked the monsters away with the giant lollipop. Lynn poofed up her hockey stick, along with over a 100 hockey pucks and started launching the pucks at the surrounding monsters, knocking them all out.

"Goal!" Lynn shouted.

A couple of monster started having second thoughts about fighting this battle and thought they should run. They turned around and were shocked to find Lucy standing behind them.

"I hate to hurt my fellow beings of darkness, so I'll just give us both something we like," said Lucy.

Lucy summoned a dark shroud over her and the monsters before she herself disappeared into the darkness. The monsters huddled up in fear and looked around for Lucy. Lucy then appeared in front of them and showed them her eyes, scaring them unconscious. The darkness dispersed and Lucy covered her eyes once more.

Lola used her pageant sash to gather up a group of monsters and tied them up with it. She then poofed a makeup kit and with a sinister smile said, "Let's see if we can make you beautiful."

Before she could start though, she was suddenly hit in the face by a pile of mud.

"Lana!" Lola shouted, wiping the mud off her face.

Lana, who was currently manning a cannon, sarcastically quipped, "Sorry, sis."

Lana aimed her cannon at more monsters and started firing more mud at them. Meanwhile, a group of monsters surrounded Lisa and prepared to jump her.

"Alright, Lisa, tonight you believe in magic," said Lisa.

Lisa jumped 3 miles into the air and was shocked that she was able to do so.

"Today, I break the laws of physics!" Lisa declared.

Lisa flew to the ground and clapped her hands together. The force of the clap formed a small tornado, carrying the monsters away.

"I am so going to go insane tomorrow," Lisa muttered.

Lily laughed as she flung her diapers everywhere, said diapers hitting the monsters and almost her sisters and brother.

"Hey, someone steady her aim!" Lynn complained.

Lincoln jumped in front of a group of monsters and puffed up a deck of cards.

"Time for the ace up my sleeve." Lincoln said with a grin.

Lincoln started throwing his cards at every monster in his line of sight as Cosmo and Wanda shot magic beams at the monsters. Ready to finish things, Timmy poofed up a giant laser cannon and used it to take out the rest of the monsters.

"It's just you and us, Nomed," said Timmy.

"I see. You all gained the magical powers of the Fairy Sages," said Nomed. "Unfortunately for you, that is not enough to stop me."

Nomed flew up into the air and fired an energy wave at Timmy. Before he could react, Luna jumped in front of Timmy and yelled, "Get ready to rock, dude!"

Luna started playing her guitar and fired a magical beam out of it. The beams collide and ended in a stalemate. Before Nomed could strike again, he was tackled out of the sky by Lynn and was pinned to the ground.

"Hold him down, Lynn," Timmy said as he pulled out the Sage Wand.

"What do you think I'm doing?" asked Lynn.

Nomed escaped Lynn's hold and threw her at Timmy. Nomed was then tapped on the shoulder and heard, "What did the flower say to the guy that was parched?"

Nomed turned around and was shocked to find Luan behind him, aiming her squirt flower at him.

"Have a squirt!" said Luan.

Luan laughed as a torrent of water sprayed out of the flower knocking Nomed back. Cosmo laughed at the pun and said, "Have a squirt! I get it!"

"It's going to take more than bad puns to stop me," said Nomed.

"Then how about a fashion nightmare?" Leni asked with a devious smirk.

Dark clouds formed over Royal Woods and soon scrunches, leg warmers and socks with sandals rained down from above.

"Uh, Leni, I don't think that's going to work," said a skeptical Lincoln.

"Wait for it…" said Leni.

Soon, the scrunches, leg warmers and socks with sandals moved towards Nomed and tackled him to the ground.

"You think this will hold me?!" asked Nomed.

As if on cue, Lana backed up a truck full of mud towards Nomed and dropped it all on him.

"Try getting out of that," Lana mockingly said.

Nomed easily blew the mud and clothes away, causing Lana and Leni to mumble, "Dang it."

Nomed began to walk to the truck but was soon paralyzed. A dark energy surrounded him and, against his will, laid on the ground.

"Who's doing that?" asked Lynn.

Lucy popped up beside her, scaring Lynn in the process, and said, "I love the fact that I'm practically a witch now."

Lily crawled up to them and tossed her diaper at Nomed. The diaper detonated on contact, flinging Nomed into the air. Lori then started to text on her phone, causing a stream of words to fly out of it and plowed into Nomed.

"That was for Bobby!" said a very vengeful Lori.

Lola jumped in front of Nomed as he hit the ground and lassoed him with her pageant sash. Lola then lifted him in the air and smashed him into the pavement. She then repeated this two more times and threw Nomed to Lincoln.

"Time for my signature fighting game special attack," said Lincoln. "That I just made up now."

Lincoln uppercutted Nomed into the air and flew up after him. Lincoln then attacked him with a flurry of punches and kicks and finished it off with a punch to his stomach with enough force to send him hurtling toward the ground. Nomed then fell into a test tube that was immediately closed up by Lisa. Lincoln landed next to Lisa and asked, "What is thing?"

"It's an anti-magic test tube I made," Lisa answered. "It should be able to contain him."

"You made something anti-magical… with magic?" Lincoln asked in disbelief.

"I'm suspending my disbelief," said Lisa. "Tonight, anything thing goes."

Unfortunately, Nomed shattered the tube with a single punch much to Lisa's horror.

"I did not consider that magic may not be all the power he has," said a terrified Lisa.

Nomed then thrust his hands in the ground, causing large hands to pop out of the ground and grab the Loud Siblings.

"Now then, where's the bucked-tooth boy?" Nomed asked as he looked around.

"Right here!"

Nomed turned around and looked up to find Timmy flying towards in a robot mecha. Timmy aimed the mecha's laser at Nemod and fired at him. Nomed summoned a shield of energy to guard against the lasers and asked, "What is that thing?"

"A little gift that my friend Jimmy left behind," said Timmy.

Timmy landed on the ground and started punching the shield until it breaks. With the shield down, Timmy grabbed Nomed and slammed him into the pavement. He then raised the mecha's foot with intent to stomp his enemy, but Nomed caught the foot and said, "Mere machines cannot stop me."

Nomed ripped the foot off the mecha and tossed it aside. Timmy threw a punch, but Nomed caught it and ripped the arm off too. Nomed then proceeded to rip the laser arm and the remaining leg off, causing Timmy to fall on his back. Nomed then walked up to Timmy and summoned a spear.

"It's over Earthling. Time to say goodbye," said Nomed.

"Okay then, goodbye," said Timmy.

Nomed was surprised how Timmy could be so calm in his situation until a wand was shoved through his chest. Nomed looked behind and was shocked to find Timmy standing behind him.

"How?" asked Nomed.

"Look down," Timmy smirked.

Nomed looked at the robot mecha and watched the curtains on the top open, revealing that Cosmo and Wanda were the ones operating it.

"You know, Mr. Crocker fell for this trick too," said Wanda.

"Yeah, back when fudgehead was with us," said Cosmo. "Good times… Good times…"

The Sage Wand started to glow and drained Nomed of his power, turning him into dust. The Sage Wand then flew up into the sky and to Fairy World. Once there, The Sage Wand exploded over the remains of The Big Wand, raining down magical particles over it. The Big Wand then magically rebuilt itself and powers on. With The Big Wand fixed, the fairies magic was restored and Fairy World returned to its original splendor.

Back at Royal Woods, the hands that held the Loud Siblings faded away and every monster in Royal Woods returned to normal.

"You did it, Timmy! You defeated Nomed!" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, but I couldn't have done it without you guys," Timmy said with a smile.

"Lincoln!"

Lincoln turned around and spotted Clyde running towards him.

"I'm back to normal!" Clyde happily announced. "Though I wish I could've kept the muscles I had as a pirate."

"I'm just glad that you're back to normal," Lincoln said, relieved that his friend was back to normal. "It would be really awkward if my best friend was the one that took me out."

"Hey, I would've had to live with it," said Clyde.

As the two laughed over their victory, Lori walked up to Clyde and said, "Thanks for saving me, Clyde."

Naturally, Clyde started to spout out gibberish before fainting.

"Babe!"

Lori turned to her right and was elated to find Bobby running up to her.

"Bobby!" an ecstatic Lori called out.

Lori ran up to Bobby and the two embraced.

"I'm sorry for trying to attack you, babe," Bobby apologized.

"It's okay, you weren't yourself," said Lori.

"All's that ends well," said Timmy.

The Fairy Sages poofed in front of everyone and the Green Sage said, "Congratulations, everyone. You have successfully defeated Nomed."

"It was no big deal," Luan said as she pulled a card out of her scrunchie.

"Hey, that's my Ace Savvy reference!" said Lincoln.

"We are grateful for you stopping Nomed," said the Blue Sage. "Now it is time for everything to return to normal."

"Define normal," said Lynn.

"We're going to take your powers away and wipe away the events of tonight from everyone's memories barring Timmy and his Godparents," the Blue Sage explained.

The Loud Siblings didn't like that. They didn't want to lose their powers or forget about what they just went through. They started to complain, but stopped when the Red Sage caused lightning to strike down in front of them.

"Sorry, kids, but Da Rules are Da Rules," said the Red Sage.

"You know, now that I think about it, it's probably for the best if I don't remember this night," said Lisa. "Having no memory of tonight will keep me from going insane."

"Sigh. I'm going to miss my witch powers," said Lucy.

The Sages raised their hands and a blinding light enveloped Royal Woods.

The next day, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda sat on Timmy's bed eating candy.

"Boy, it was sure nice of the Sages to give us candy to make up for the fact that Nomed interrupted our trick-or-treating," said Timmy.

"I'm just glad that Nomed is gone for good," said Wanda.

"I'm glad that Leni could make me this new fairy t-shirt," said Cosmo.

"Though it's too bad that no one else remembers last night," said Timmy. "I had to fill in the blanks at the party."

Meanwhile in Lincoln's room, Lincoln and Clyde discussed what happened last night.

"So, do you remember what happened last night?" asked Clyde.

"Well, I remember trick-or-treating and then we were at Lori's party," said Lincoln. "Timmy said that were having so much fun that we must have just forgot it."

"That doesn't make any sense," said Clyde. "If something was really fun I'm pretty sure I'd remember it."

"True, but that's all we have go on, so we just have to accept it," said Lincoln.

"I guess," said Clyde. "Anyway, let's get to the Comic Book store before it closes."

"Right behind you," said Lincoln.

Lincoln and Clyde ran out of the room and shut the door behind him. The force of the closed door caused a photo of Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and the Loud Family having fun at the Halloween party to fall on the floor.

 **The Fairly Loud Halloween: The End**


	9. Epilogue

"They did well," said the Red Sage.

"Yes, the Loud family especially," said the Blue Sage. "They used our magic creatively and effectively."

The Blue Sage noticed that the Green Sage was in deep thought.

"What is it?" asked the Blue Sage.

"I just hope defeating Nomed didn't earn them any unwanted attention," said the Green Sage. "After all, he wasn't the only of his kind."

 **The story continues with The Fairly OddParents: Popular vs. Unpopular and The Loud House: Tiara Replacement Run.**


	10. Altered Scene

A/N: Here's a slightly altered scene from chapter 5

* * *

The Loud Siblings, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda ran up the stairs and into Lincoln's room. They then proceeded to barricade the door with everything in there.

"Lincoln, who the heck was that guy?!" Lori exclaimed.

"I don't know! But right now we need to get out of here!" Lincoln said, trying to keep his sisters calm. "Luan, do you have your prop rope?"

Luan pulled out some rope and said, "I rope you have an idea."

Luan laughed at her joke and Timmy asked, "What is your plan, Lincoln?"

"We're going to escape through my window and get some help," Lincoln explained.

Lana looked out Lincoln's window and said, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Lincoln looked out the window along with the others and was shocked to find monsters gathering around the house.

"They've got us surrounded! There's no way we can escape!" Lincoln yelled.

Lincoln could no longer stay calm. There was no way that he and his family could escape from Nomed's forces. Soon there was pounding on Lincoln's door causing everyone to huddle up in fear. As the door started breaking down, Lisa remembered that she had her grabbling hook on her person. She proceeded to aim it at the house next door and fired.

The hook latched on to the chimney and Lisa instructed the others to latch on to her. Once they did as they were told, Lisa activated the new super retract feature propelling everyone out of the room as the door finally gave way. The super retract launched them over the house and into a nearby tree.

"Another point for science," Lisa grinned.

"What does a grappling hook have to do with science?!" Wanda snapped.

Before Lisa could respond, another group of monsters made their way to their position.

"No time!" said Timmy "We gotta move!"

Following Timmy's lead; Cosmo, Wanda and the Loud Siblings jumped out of the tree and dashed down the street.

"Where too now?" asked Wanda.

"I don't know?! I don't live here!" Timmy frantically pointed out.

Suddenly, Timmy was thrown back into the others, knocking them off their feet. Not too long after, Nomed floated in front of them, snapped his fingers and a army of monsters immediately surrounded his victims.

"You're not trying to leave are you?" Nomed smirked.

"Wanda, isn't there anything you can do?!" asked Timmy.

"We don't have any magic!" said Wanda, unable to stay calm.

"Isn't there some emergency protocols or something?!" asked Timmy. "You guys can have all these rules that stop a lot of things but you don't have any emergencies protocols or something!?

Wanda took a moment to think until she remembered that she did have something for emergencies. Wanda pulled a wand from out of her pocket and Timmy asked, "What's that?"

"It's an emergency wand. It's only good for one wish," Wanda explained.

"Then use it! Get us out here! I WISH WE WERE AT FAIRY WORLD!" Timmy wished.

Wanda waved her emergency wand and poofed everyone to Fairy World.


End file.
